The present invention relates to a device for holding a bag used in the filtration of airborne articles so that a frame can be inserted therein.
In many industrial and agricultural processes, a large amount of dust is generated, which represents both an environmental and safety hazard. Air filtration systems are often employed to remove such dust and other particulate matter from air. Such systems typically flow the air containing the particulate matter through a housing containing a plurality of porous filter bags which are open at each end. Air is drawn into the bags at their top end and drawn out of the bags through their sides, the particulate matter being trapped in the bags and falling to the bottom.
In air filtration systems of the type described above, frames must be inserted inside the filter bags so that they do not collapse. The bags themselves age quickly and must be frequently replaced, while the frames are reused. At the present time, replacement of the bags and reuse of the frames is done entirely by hand, and as a result, is relatively expensive. The expense of this procedure is becoming more and more critical as the use of such filtration procedures is mandated by government regulations and other considerations.